liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Places
=Places= A Apel's Wine Room -- in MidPort, just 'round from Binjali's Anlingdin - The piloting accademy Theo attended on? Eylot 15 B Bas Ibenez, Avontai -- a jazz club. Sort of. Binjali Repair Shop -- Mechanic Street, Upper Port Blair Road -- Boss Conrad's home turf on Surebleak Blueway Cul-De-Sac 12, also Avenue of Dreams, Venture Port Boulevard of Flowers -- Daav drives Aelliana here, showing off the Afternoon Garden (yellow), and mentioning the Evening Garden, Dawn Garden, and Midnight Garden (M&D, ch.7) C Catalinc - a project of the Uncles that would have been "disasterous" had the Department been sucessful in infiltrating 15 Chaliceworks Aggregations - Theo's contact on Frenzel? 15 Chonselta Chonselta Financial District Chonselta Healer Hall -- where Daav sends a jacket (Mouse and Dragon, Ch. 1), Hall Master Ethilen, Aelliana's room is third floor, second door on the left Chonselta Korval's yard -- where Master Fis Lyr loaned Daav the yard car (M&D, ch. 6) Chonselta Quenpalt's Casino, Chonselta Port Chonselta Technical College -- where Aelliana teaches Codrescu Orbital Trading Station, planetpoint Eylot 15 Conservatory -- where Dath jo'Bern will sponsor Bre Din sig'Ranton, with a dulciharp as a promise (M&D, Ch. 19) Crystal Flower -- in Solcintrata. Where Aelliana buys her clothes on her first shopping trip with Anne Crystal Energy Consultants - One of the Uncles businesses D Dobrin University -- from whence Scholar Kiladi gains his third degree, based on Bontemp, a Terran world E Econsey, Lufkit Edmonton Beacon *"a hub, a large way station and six satellite stations, each serving traffic from various sectors. For some of its clients, Edmonton Beacon was the last station and safe jump points they would see on their way into the Dust. For others, it was the first marker of civilization. For still others, it was merely a large, busy commercial system, serving a diverse clientele. Taken as a whole, Edmonton Beacon was no more dangerous than any other space station. However, the sheer volume and diversity of traffic...The Greybar was a source for questionable merchandise and services, and the yard was not above doing the occassional quasilegitimate augmentation. It was just the sort of place that bounty hunters might come through, seeking prey; hospitable to rogue intelligences of every description. Including the Uncle -- or agents of the Uncle."Neogenesis: Ahab-Esais part III *Inki and Tocohl Lorlin went to the dangerous Greybar neighborhood at Edmonton Beacon. They went "to call upon Kasagaria Mikelsyn, an information broker and an expert in Old Technology...the foremost expert, second only to The Uncle himself. Some say that Dosavi Mikelsyn is an instance of the Uncle."Neogenesis: Ahab-Esais part I The Emerald Casino - the new casino on Surebleak port; it's owned by Boss Conrad Eylot. A planet. Populated by Terrans and Liadens in rough parity. Fledgling, chapter 42 Served by Space Station Cordrescu. See Saltation, Dragon Ship, and Landed Alien F Frader Transport Group''' ? - Theo's contact on Cresthaller Ferry to Solcintra leaves from Chonselta Port Findoir's -- Port restaurant, Casia (Changeling) G Garden Gate Cafe -- where Anne and Aelliana have lunch (Host Vesa bel'Ulim) Glavda Empri -- yo'Lanna's home, clanhouse for Clan Justus Grand Lake Townhouses -- Kareen lives here, in Solcintra. See Daughter of Dragons H Hamilton Street -- Penn Calhoon's territory on Surebleak Hayzin Mountains -- where the "rustic cabin" that Daav gives Aelliana as part of the original division of his personal wealth is located Head'o Port restaurant -- expensive, Casia (Changeling) House of Chance -- gambling house owned and run by Betea sen'Equa, Low Port (Certain Symmetry) Howsenda Hugglelans Hugglelans Galactica Hugglelans - A repair shop Theo worked at ... 15 I J Jectova -- planet(?) where House Albren had its seat (Necessary Evils) Jelaza Kazone -- The Clanhouse, the Tree is sited here; yos'Phelium lives here, moved from Liad to Surebleak Jamiatha Station - location of Jemiatha’s Jumble Stop. 15 Jemiatha’s Jumble Stop - where Bechimo and Theo go for a new Struven Surface unit 15 K L Leafydale Place, #12, Greensward-by-Efraim, Delgado - Jen Sar Kiladi' residence, where Theo grew up Luken's Carpet Warehouse -- in High Port M Margate Yard -- shipyard used by Carresens-Denobli cartel, where Bechimo was probably builtNeogenesis Megway Field - Where The Department of the Interior told Bechimo to dock, at Ynsolt'i Morjan -- where Eba is going (another town?) on Casia (Changeling) N Nasingtale Alley -- where Pat Rin kept his digs (Heirloom, Moon on the Hills) Noneen's -- where Min and Shadow were to go (Shadow Partner) North Street -- where they turn off the Boulevard of Flowers O Ongit's Restaurant -- in Solcintra Port between Mid and High. Neutral ground. Osabei Tower Crystal Dragon P Pilots Guild Hall Pod 78 - The Defense pod tampered with by the? Department of the Interior That Miri sent Daav to defuse Q Querna, the spiritual city (with sacred six hours of Dawn), Delgado R Raingleam Street, where Mizel's Clanhouse is located in Chonselta. Runig's Rock: a place that isn't very interesting, except that no one goes there (Hidden Resources) S Scout Academy -- the World Room -- Aelliana has an appointment with Jon and the Scout Commander for a tour of the World Room on Trilsday (M&D, Ch. 7). See The Scouts —For The Scouts auxiliary base at Nev’Lorn, see Breath's Duty Solcintra -- aka "the City of Jewels" Old Solcintra: the exodus point, an insular planet in the old universe Sood'ae Leather Works -- the main resource of Clan Mizel, that San bel'Fasin tried to take over Spinning Wheel, Venture Port -- gambling casino Street of Epicures, Balchiaport -- location of Kapoori Fine Wines and Custom Foodstuffs (Necessary Evils) Surebleak — planetary space, port, establishments, bosses, Clan Korval’s residences, etc. Swunaket Port - home of Lomar Fasholt Lead Trader of Fasholt and Daughters 15 T Tel'esha lake -- near the skimmer race track, A Day At the Races Tey Dor's -- a shooting club in Solcintra The Friendly Glass -- Min and Ceola tel'Denvit's bar twixt midport and low (Shadow Partner) Theopholis, where dea'Gauss and Shan yos'Galan worked out Balance to Olanek, Clan Plemia Conflict of Honors Train from the Port to a few blocks from Raingleam Street Trealla Fantrol -- The "outpost" yos'Galan lives here, by tradition. Local Custom, Scout's Progress, Mouse and Dragon, Conflict of Honors, Carpe Diem, Plan B, I Dare U V Valcon Berent'a -- Korval's Valley, they say in Solcintra. A more direct translation being Dragon's Price or Dragon Hoard -- the valley to the north of Solcintra City where the Korval houses are situated. See Trealla Fantrol and Jelaza Kazone W Wilt's Poolroom and Tavern -- where the fight happens, Casia (Changeling) X Y *Ynsolt'i -- planetary space where The Department of the Interior tried to box in BechimoDragon Ship *Yonimiko-Chan - a space station, big hub. Kamele Waitley's ship Hoselteen docked here, ao she jumped ship to elude probable agents of The Department of the Interior Z References